Old and New
by Jeana Kalvaris
Summary: The old story of the quest with the addition of two new ocs and a new race. Can Lillian the elf fall in love again? Can Finra the Erant introduce her people to Middle Earth? Legolasxoc Gimlixelf warnings: new species, blood and gore (later on), love scenes (not explicit and later on), mixture of movies and books. Hope you enjoy this new telling of this wonderful old tale.


New and Old

AN: So of course I do not own any part of wonderful world of Middle Earth, the lord JRR Tolkien has that honor always. The only brought in by me are the ocs and the race of Erants.

Hope you enjoy this story which take place during and after the Lord of the Rings trilogy. It's rated low for now but will be raised later for the blood and gore associated with this tale and the fact it is a romance story and I love love scenes :3 Well, I hope you enjoy!

Oh and if you like this and also like Hetalia: Axis Powers or Supernatural then please check out my cosplay groups youtube page: InY0FACEPro (shameless advertisments!)

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day in Rivendell just before Frodo arrived injured and though Lord Elrond was keeping an eye on that the rest of the town was as peaceful as ever. The birds tweeted sweetly in the trees the river made a soft gurgling noise that pervaded the entire town and everyone was happily going about their business; except one elf, Lillian. She stood looking out past the river onto the way out of Rivendell just waiting for her chance to get out again. She had been the only elf that was a part of Bilbo's quest 100 years earlier and ever since she had been mourning the death of her lover, Thorin Oakenshield. Her people had scoffed at her telling her that it was her own fault for falling in love with a mortal. But that did not account for the fact that he fell in battle, and he fell because of those wolf creatures that suddenly started fighting in the battle. Because they, with the worry whether they were friend or foe, had distracted the King under the Mountain for the split second it had taken for him to get injured.

Bilbo had arrived to Rivendell some years ago and Lillian and he had spent much time catching up and reveling in old times but even he had told her, "Now, it's been nearly 100 years Lillian, don't you think you should let Thorin rest?" At those words she had left for some years, searching out and killing any orc or goblin she could kill to feel as if she could still avenge her love in some way. How could she let him go? She was immortal and had fallen in love again. How could she forget? How could she love again when her immortal heart was broken? Why could no one understand her pain, her loss? Even Arwen, who loved that man, Aragorn, did not sympathize with her. She would, one day she would when Aragorn died, and left her alone and broken. She would know then.

It didn't help things that as a child she had been the only sickly elf. No other elf had gotten more than a cough in their lifetimes but she, she from the time she was just a few months old would periodically get deathly ill. Several times in her life she had been knocking at death's door but thanks to Elrond's healing skill she had narrowly avoided death countless times before her 50th year when she no longer fell prey to illness. And from that time when everyone was still looking on her as a babe to be watched she trained. In secret she trained to be a warrior strengthening her no longer feeble body to withstand battle and hold her bow and sword as if it were nothing, as any normal elf warrior would have learned long ago.

Then when she had just passed her 100th year of life Thorin Oakenshield and his company had waltzed into her life. As they spent their month in Elrond's home she had spied on them sometimes serving them their meals and had quickly fallen for Thorin's attitude and resolve. When they left she had followed them and gained renown in Rivendell for coming through the battle of five armies and helping the dwarves regain their kingdom within the lonely mountain. Since though, with her obsession with her dead lover she has only warranted pitying glances from her people.

Now, though, something dark was falling over Middle Earth. Something evil, something that made her feel as nervous as Bilbo's old ring he found in the goblin caves. Lillian was glad he hadn't brought that with him to Rivendell, that ring was bad, Lillian could feel it. But Gandalf had just arrived today and said that Bilbo's nephew, Frodo, would be visiting soon. Hopefully that too would be a good omen and not bad like so much of late.

From Elrond's house Lillian heard a loud commotion, as if something startling had just arrived. Lillian frowned, confused, was Frodo here? But why would he cause so much commotion? A hobbit was a surprising thing to see but he would not cause the fear she could hear in her people's voices. Lillian followed the voices that actually went past Elrond's to the beginning of Rivendell. She noticed as she passed that several small hobbits quickly entered Elrond's home, so they were not the source of the commotion, what was? When she reached the gathered elves and squeezed past them to the front she saw the strangest sight she had ever seen. There was a girl, she only look around 17 years old, with golden hair as fair as her own or many of the elves, but what set her apart was that she had wolfish ears on her head and a tail swishing from behind her.

It seemed Lillian had found the source of her people's fear but as she gazed at the creature she didn't feel fear, she felt anger. This girl looked infuriatingly close to one of the wolf creatures that had shown up at the battle 100 years ago. Obviously she was not the one that caused the demise of Thorin, but she might know who had! Lillian approached the strange new creature and smiling, hiding her suspicions inside, she offered her hand to the girl. "Hello, I am Lillian, of Rivendell. Who might you be?"

Finra von Brittania stood watching the beautiful people in awe of them. Why were they all so pretty? Were these the elves that she had heard about? She smiled back at the elf woman that stood before her. "Hi! I'm Finrasulfur von Brittania, but you can just call me Finra. I'm one of the Fur People from Eldoor, in the forest of Mirkwood. I was summoned for the secret council meeting; do you know anything about that?"

Lillian looked shocked at Finra. The council meeting? How could such an obviously suspicious creature be invited to the council meeting? She grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her out of the way to a deserted room in the nearest building. "Please don't talk about the council meeting so openly in public, not many people are supposed to know about it."

Finra continued smiling at Lillian. "Then how do you know about it? If it's really so secret that is."

The elf woman sighed but kept her smile on her lips. "Obviously I have also been invited to Lord Elrond's meeting."

Finra could tell she was annoying the elf, but she couldn't help but want to continue asking questions, she wanted to know all about these new people before her. "Why are you all so pretty? Why are your ears pointed? Are there other elves in the world? Do they all look the same?" Lillian sighed again but smiled and answered all her questions, even gleaning some information of her own about the wolf girl and the Erants.

They were a people that had traveled from the east to the edge of Mordor before the battle of five armies and afterwards moved to the forest of Mirkwood. They could change into their animal forms in battle. Finra herself was the rightful heir to their thrown, but she had handed it off to her brother for the time being. She also found out that Finra's parents had died during the battle of five armies, which correlated in Lillian's mind with the two deaths she had seen during the battle. Lillian decided as they talked, that this girl would pay for the crimes of her people.

They had talked for a few hours, Lillian silently plotting her revenge, before Finra finally asked, "So, where will I be staying until the meeting? I was told to meet with Lord Elrond when I got here."

Lillian sighed. "Why didn't you say that before? Either way it's good that we waited until now, he's been busy greeting the visiting hobbits since you arrived at the same time as them." Lillian didn't let Finra respond as she grabbed the girl's arm again and pulled her to Elrond's house where she stopped and politely walked in bowing before Elrond who stood outside a closed door. "Hello Lord Elrond, this new creature said that she was invited to Rivendell and was bid to come speak to you. I have delivered her to you."

Finra stood with her head cocked looking up at the very tall elf. Elrond turned to the girl and regarded her as she regarded him. "So… What are you?"

Finra being scared had her ears pulled back as she cringed at the intimidating elf. "Hi…" She answered him meekly. "I am the princess of Eldoor, of the Erants. We live in southern part of Mirkwood, though you are the only elves I've ever seen."

Elrond gave her a soft smile finding it amusing that she was so intimidated by him. "Interesting. It's not often that a stranger such as you comes to our home. Although until the council meeting I would like you to stay in my home, in a guest room," He gestured to a room somewhere behind him. "And allow me to assign one of my people to you as a guide to our town."As he said this Elrond glanced at Lillian as if accusing her of plotting against Finra. "In fact allow my daughter, Arwen, that honor." On his right a beautiful young woman appeared and Lillian could hardly keep the smile on her face. Why did she always have to be the golden child?

In four days the council would convene but the night before there was a great banquet to celebrate Frodo regaining his feet and the many visitors within Rivendell. Lillian spent the night at the high table reminiscing with Gloin and Bilbo and meeting Frodo and Gimli, Gloin's son and a very intriguing dwarf in his own right.

Finra sat on one of the lower tables with the lower nobles and visitors of lower stature. One of those visitors was the prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. They sat next to each other. Finra sat straight in her seat with her tail wagging slightly as she snuck glances at the glorious elf. Legolas noticed her glances and smiles softly before turning to her and holding out a hand to her, when she places her hand gently in his he brings it to his mouth and places a chaste kiss upon it. "Hello, I am Legolas. Who are you, dear maiden?"

Finra blushed scarlet and stuttered as she introduced herself. "I-I'm F-f-f-Finra von Brittania. I am an Erant from Eldoor in the forest of Mirkwood."

Legolas looked surprised. "Mirkwood? Really but my people are from Mirkwood. Why have we never seen each other?"

Finra looked at him curiously, tilting her head. "I didn't know there were elves in Mirkwood! Well my people only live in Southern Mirkwood."

Just then the Elvin orchestra took up their instruments and singers began their songs. It may not have been rowdy or even very pervading but Legolas and Finra looked at each other and silently came to an understanding. They rose and walked together out onto a balcony that had a staircase leading down to a secluded area of the river. For a moment they just stood looking into each other's eyes.

Legolas leaned closer to Finra for a split second before she looked away and blushed again, lighter this time. "I'm sorry, but I need a moment to collect my thoughts." At that she turned away and nearly ran down the steps towards the river.

Legolas stood frozen for one second before curiosity and a little suspicion overtook him. He followed her down to the river where he saw her resurface from a dive into the water. In that moment he took in her lithe figure, the perky breasts, the lovely curve of her back, and the glistening droplets of water on her wet ears and tail. Then she turned and spotted the peeping elf and dropped back in the water covering her breasts.

"Who's there?" As Legolas, his face crimson, stepped forward Finra gasped. "Legolas!? How could you? I would've never expected you to be such a pervert! I told you I was… going to collect my thoughts!"

Legolas cocked a brow at her. "You went to collect your thoughts by diving into the river?"

Finra bristled a little at his doubt. "Yes, yes I did. Now if you're not doing anything else could you please hand me my clothes so I can be decently attired?"

Legolas blushed again and turning his eyes away from her he held out her clothes to her without looking. Finra scoffed at him as she took the clothes from his hand with a splash as she exited the river. "Really? Now you look away? You are such a pervert."

Legolas flinched at the second use of that word. "I am not a pervert. I had no way of knowing that **that** was what you were doing. I thought you were just walking around."

Finra stood in front of him when she was fully clothed again and looked down her nose at him, showing all her regal blood in the glare. "Yes, but you didn't try not to look until I asked for my clothes. You saw me, and that makes you a pervert. Now good night, I will see you at the council meeting tomorrow."

The next morning Lillian was the first to arrive at the council. She stood alone looking over the balcony down to the waterfalls and river contemplating her revenge plans against that wolf girl. Ironically behind her Finra walked onto the balcony. She smiled happily as she recognized the back of her first elfish friend.

"Hi!" Finra stood close next to Lillian as she stiffened at the sound of Finra's voice. "I haven't seen you since I got here! How have you been? I think Arwen might have been purposely keeping us apart but I don't know why."

Lillian sighed. "She's been keeping us apart on Lord Elrond's orders, because they know that I hate you." She turned towards Finra dropping her usual pretense of a smile and glaring at the girl.

Finra looked at her surprised. "You hate me? Why would you hate me? I thought we were friends." Lillian then explained what had happened to Thorin during the battle of five armies in great detail. "Well, I was told that my parents were great warriors in that battle, but I never heard of that."

Lillian trembled with her rage. "Great warriors!? But… They… Thorin!"

Finra noticed Lillian's tension and hoped to help her, "You know, in Eldoor, we spar to work out tensions between people. Would you like to spar with me?"

Lillian's smirked as she saw the opportunity for her revenge. "Yes… absolutely…" She stepped a few paces away from Finra and stopped in a fighting stance. As soon as Finra moved into her own stance Lillian swiftly moved forward to punch at Finra. The fist was blocked but Lillian dropped to try and kick Finra's feet out from under her. Lillian could see the joy and excitement in Finra's eyes and it fed the rage in Lillian's as they exchanged more blows, neither actually landing any of their hits. Soon Lillian lost her patience and drew one of the two knives she kept on her waist and pressed it to Finra's neck after twisting impossibly out of a hold Finra had her in. As she cut the wolf's neck slightly, though Lillian felt Finra's nails pressed and cutting into her neck at the same time.

At that moment though the two girls felt themselves being flung apart by what seemed like invisible hands. Finra was pressed against a pillar and Lillian forced down into a chair. They looked up to see Lord Elrond entering with Gandalf the Grey. They both struggled against Gandalf's magic but for different reasons.

Finra pouted and whined at the elf lord and wizard. "Aw, Elrond, why'd you stop us? We were having so much fun sparring together. Lillian's my best friend!"

Elrond sighed half in exasperation, half in amusement at this stranger who showed him no respect that anyone else in Middle Earth would show him. "There will be no fighting at this council meeting. Now, sit down."

Finra was released and she sat down still pouting until she noticed Legolas enter behind Elrond and Gandalf. She was excited to see the elf but she was also still embarrassed because of the previous night so she stopped pouting but refused to meet his eyes as he sat next to her for the council.

Lillian on the other hand struggled against Gandalf's magic and had nearly broken through the spell when Gandalf put a little extra effort into it and clamped down on her so hard she gritted her teeth and dropped her knife. At the look Elrond gave her she stopped fighting and when released she stood and bowed to her Lord. "Forgive me Lord Elrond." She sat again grumpily, still glaring at Finra from across the semi-circle of chairs. She felt someone sit down next to her and looked to see Gimli, Gloin on his other side and beyond Bilbo and Frodo.

Gimli looked at her admiringly. "I knew you were strong, Lady, but never did I believe you had enough power to fight against a spell from such a mighty wizard."

Lillian sighed and turned her glaring back to Finra. "Would that I could've just broken it. Then my revenge would be finally and completely enacted."

Gimli frowned slightly at that, but turned his attention to Elrond as he began to speak as everyone else expected had gathered. He spoke in detail about the ring, its master, and their enemies. Bilbo told his story to the crowd and Gimli even took a turn to speak of his people's dealings that could've been connected to the enemy. Boromir spoke and argued for his people and gained Aragorn's help once they reached Minis Tirith. Then Elrond finally called for the volunteer to carry the ring. Neither Lillian nor Finra joined in the council huge argument at that point until Frodo stood and volunteered, then they both quickly stood and volunteered to accompany him as did several others and the other hobbits seemed to scurry out from the woodworks.

Elrond declared them the Fellowship of the Ring and Lillian groaned to herself when she realized that she had volunteered so quickly that she hadn't noticed Finra had volunteered with her. As she was later getting ready for the journey though Lillian sighed aloud, she couldn't kill a fellow member of the Fellowship. Revenge was ruined she thought, until she remembered the looks Finra and Legolas had shared during the meeting and Lillian smiled brightly to herself. _Well, new plan then…_


End file.
